The legend of Spyro: New life after Book II
by spyroXcynder115
Summary: Spyro and Cynder started a new life as a family. Their friends are going to start a new family as well. They met new friends, but things will change now...
1. Chapter 1: busy life

**HERES JOHNNY! Lol, hey im back. And with the starting of BOOK II of, The legend of Spyro: New life after. Where we left off in the first BOOK, Spyro and Cynders children were born and then Flame finds out hes going to be a father and the new fire guardian. Spyro and the rest also meet new friends who are going to be the new guardians as well. Now we are going to see whats going on with our heros now. So as always, ENJOY!**

It has now been ten years since the hatching of Spyro and Cynders children, Flame finding out hes going to be a father and being elected the tittle fire guardian. Now their new friends, Tremor and Candice are now guardians as well. Spyros children were about ten years old and Spyro jr definatly looked like his dad when he was in the mushroom swamp. Spyro and Cynder, and friends were older now and much more diffrent then they were when teens. But now they were busy with family and the jobs of guardians. Spyro, Flame, Candice, Tremor and the new electricity guardian dash were talking about the upcoming festivle of peace that being taken in Avalar.

"Ok, Now quiet everyone please." spyro called out and everyone went silent. "Ok Flame, continue."

"Right. We all know that this is the first time we are doing the festival after the death of Malefor and the ending of the war. Construction is almost finished and now we need to have a good security just in case." flame explained.

"Yes, that is important. Even though we are at peace, there are still of the remaining forces of Malefore that are scattered about. I arranged for some cheetas to look out for anything." tremor said.

"Good job Tremor. Ill take care of the decorations for the place once the construction is done." candice added.

"Alright, the meeting is over with and we will coninue another time." spyro said. Everyone left except for Spyro and he just sat there looking down and Tremor noticed it before he left the room. "Candice, you go ahead. Im going to talk to Spyro." tremor said. "Ok Tremor." SHe kissed him before walking off. Tremor entered the room again and sat in front of Spyro.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just its been so long since I heard of Malefor and the war."

"Hey, at least its all over now right." Spyro then chuckled and got up then left with Tremor out of the room. Once they were down the hall way heading to the library, they were inercepted by Cynder. "Hey love, have you seen the kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, they went somewhere in the front of the temple. Something the matter?" spyro asked.

"Yeah, Dizzy wont take her medican." cynder huffed.

"Well, I wish I could help you right now but I have some work to do. Later Cyn." spyro said before kissing her.

"Well you are always working."

"After all thse years, you still dont know that I work alot. Were not teens anymore, you know that."

'I know, I still never got used to it. Well, better get going. See ya Spyro." cynder said then left down the hall. Spyro and Tremor continued down the hall to the libarary. When the got there, they saw former guardians, Volteer and Cyril. During the years it was hard for them to get used to being a regular dragon and not a guardian, but are still treated as one. The two were just talking while Volteer was reading as always. Spyro went over to talk with them and Temor went to go get more information from the constrution on the festival. Then Ember came in with her boys, Inferno, and Fira. They were a bit smaller then Spyros kids, due to months of birth.

"Ok kids, go get yourselfs a book now. Two each." ember said.

"Ok mom." the two said in unison and walked off to the wall of books. Ember went over to Spyro, Volteer and Cyril. "How are you three doing? she asked.

"Fine. And you look magnificant Ember." volteer said.

"Yes, we are doing good. So Spyro, the temple of Avalar is almost finished?" cyril asked. Spyro nodded and showed the blue prints on what it would look like. "That is amazing Spyro. And let it be a memory that no one will forget." volteer said.

"Yes and it will always be that way and we will always from now and on, be at peace." spyro said. The former guardians bowed their heads then Spyro and Ember left. Spyro and Ember left the library and met Cynder with the chuldren just in front of their old room, but now it was Dizzy, Ign ite and Spyro jrs room until they got older.

"Hi dad." the three said.

"Hey kids. Dizzy, did you take your medican?"

"Yes dad." dizzy replied.

"Good girl. Cyn, have you seen Gina around?" spyro asked

"Yes, shes in the market right now. She should be back in about thirty minutes." Spyro nodded and kisses Cynder and his children before walking out of the temple. Cynder just looked at Spyro as he left then looked at Ember. "Is something wrong with Spyro? He seems a little stressed." cynder said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Do you think its from working too much?" ember asked.

"I do not know. I hope hes alright." cynder finished then put the children inside of their room to sleep. Down in the market, Gina was walking with Ariea getting food and other stuff. "Hey Gina, you think that Spyro is alright. I mean, he has been working alot and through the night helping build the temple in Avalar."

"I know. I keep telling him to take a break but he wants to finish it in time for the festival. Something has been bothering him but I cant see what it is." gina said looking back to the temple then held her head down.

"Gina, hes going to be fine. I know he wouldnt want anyone to worry now would he." ariea reasured.

"I guess so." gina said and walked on through the market with ariea. Spyro was flying to the construction site of the temple in Avalar and later as he gets there to see it was almost done. He sighed with relief then landed next to a small group of moles. "Aah, good to see you back master Spyro. We were just finishing up the last of the rooms inside and the courtyard.." the lead mole mason explained

"Thats great. Now to get the small thing done with then set the place up for the festivle." spyro said walking with the mason to the main stairs.

"Indeed. And master Spyro, you should take a break. We can handle the rest, you have been working all day and night building. You need your strength." mason reasured.

"No thank you Mason. We need to finish this up before the festival starts." spyro said. Mason nodded and went to a group of moles and Spyro took off to the side of the temple to help with his earth powers. Spyro was exsusted from working day and night to build this but was determained to finish it. The festival of peace will be held soon and it was in memory of everyone and everything that fought, died and lived through the war of the dark master. It was going to be memorized throught history.


	2. Chapter 2: new threat?

It was now morning in Warfang and everything was right. Sunlight shining, birds chirping and the early breeze blowing through, but for Cynder who had woken up was alone. Spyro went to finish the construction of the temple in Avalar and still hasent returned. Cynder sighed sadly that her husband wasnt there for warmth and to say good morning. Spyro jr, Dizzy and Ignite were still asleep and just made Cynder smile. She then got up and went to wake them up. "Mom, I dont want to get up yet." Spyro jr said sleeply.

"No no, you need to get up." cynder said waking the others up. They didnt wake up and Spyro jr fell back asleep. Cynder sighed, took a deep breath then blew a gust of wind which the little ones immediatly shot up to their feet. "M-Mom, tha-Thats c-Cold." the three said as they shivired.

"Then you better get up when I say huh?" cynder said.

"Sorry, and where is dad mom? ignite asked.

"He is still at work sweetie. You know he has to finish the temple. But he will be back soon, now lets get something to eat." They nodded and followed their mother out the door to the mess hall to see their uncle Flame and Aunt Ember there eating with their kids. The three bowed to their uncle when they walked in then hugged him.

"Hey Inferno, Fira. How are you guys this morning?" ignite asked getting her food.

"Great. You?" fira asked. The three stared at their mother and she laughed. "Lets just say it was a cold wake up call." spyro jr answerd. Everyone laughed except for the three who just ate their food.

"hey Cynder, where is Spyro? Is he still at work?" ember asked. And before she can answer, Flame jumped in. "Yes Ember he is. You know we have been busy. And right about now, I need to get going to."

"Ok. I guess Ill see you later." ember said before kissing him on the cheek.

"You kids take care now ok?" flame said to his children.

"We will dad." the two answered. Flame then walked off to the main chamber leaving the two mothers alone with the kids. When Flame got into the chamber he saw Spyro sitting in his chair talking to the rest of the guardians.

"Good your here Flame, Spyro and the moles finished up the temple and the decorations." dash said.

"Yes, I went to check on Spyros progress and it was amazing." candice said.

"Good, now we can rest for a bit now its done. Spyro, you can go on ahead and sleep for awhile." flame said. Spyro just yawned and nodded. He then got up and walked to the door but fell in front of his chair. "Spyro, are you ok?" tremor asked helping him up.

"I dont really know. I cant feel my legs." spyro said wobbling a little. "I guess staying up all night and day took alot out of me."

"We told you to get some rest Spyro, now look at you." dash said sternly.

"Hey ease off bolt. We know that he wanted to get the temple finished before the festival and that was his choice." candice argued.

"Hey enough. Ill be fine. And Candice, hes right. I should have listen to you all about resting. Im sorry to worry all of you but yes, it was my choice. And im glad to have made it." spyro finished. Everyone nodded and Candice and Dash traded cold stares at each other. They carried on the fights of Volteer and Cyril, Dash being like Cyril and candice like Volteer. But at least that Dash wasnt a talker like Volteer was. Spyro then left the room and headed off to his room with Tremor helping him in case he fell again, which he fell a couple times more. They finally came to the room and they entered the room to see Cynder sitting on the bed.

"Spyro. When did you get back and are you ok?" cynder asked.

"Im fine, and I got here this morning. The temple is finally finished." spyro said and tremor let go setting him on the bed.

"Thats great Spyro. But now you go to sleep mister." cynder said

"Uh oh, your in trouble." tremor teased.

"knock it off. spyro said.

"Ok ok. Ill see you later, Ill be finishing up the rest. Night Spyro." tremor said then left. Spyro got into the bed and layed down with a big yawn. "Where are the kids Cyn?'

"There with Ember. Now you get to sleep now ok." cynder said kissing him on the cheek. Spyro nidded and Cynder left the room so he could sleep and a minutes after she left, he went into deep slumber. Spyro started to dream on the celebration at the temple in Avalar how everyone would be happy. having fun, talking and drinking and alot more to do. He stirred in his sleep. Back in the great hall with the guardians and ex-guardians, Cynder just walked in when they were talking about Spyro. "Hey, have you notice something strange about Spyro, aside from him being tierd?" cynder asked.

"Why yes my dear." mason answerd. "He has been getting certain thoughts as he worked. I dont know what but, it seems scare him a bit."

"Flame, what dose that mean?"

"I do not know for certain. We all hope that it is just from working too much. He as been under alot of stress lately and the work just added to it." flame explained.

"But Cynder, do you have any idea what might be causing it?" terrador asked. Cynder just shook her head.

"Well, we hope for the be-" but was interupted when Spyro jr came in. "Is something wrong with dad? Where is he?"

"Sweety, hes in bed sleeping and we dont know whats wrong. Its probally from working too much." cynder said.

"I dont think it is mom." Flame stepped forward. "What do you mean Spyro jr?" he asked with a brow raised.

"i dont know but, I have been getting flashes in my head thats from dad. And I cant really make them out but there was a deep growl that I didnt know of." spyro jr finished. Cynder, the ex-guardians and the guardians looked at each other with a worried look on their face. Ember then came in. "Spyro jr, what are you doing?"

"Its ok Ember. Spyro jr, you need to leave now, we will take care of the rest. Thank you for telling us." flame said. Spyro jr bowed to his uncle and left with Ember.

"What did he mean by, 'A deep growl'?" candice asked.

"I cannot be certain, but It is something that could attack or harm us." volteer replied.

"This is strange indeed. 'A deep growl.'" added dash.

"You dont think it could be." volteer said.

"No, there is no way it is possible Volteer." terrador counterd.

"Well there cant be any other out there besides the roaming forces of the dark army." All was quiet in the chamber and all had a thought that Malefor could return but sweeped it off to the side knowing that it cant be possible. "Ok then, this disscusion will continue another time." tremor said. And with that everyone left the chamber and went off throughout the temple waiting for Spyro to wake.


	3. Chapter 3: temple of avalar

It has been a couple hours since Spyro returned after finishing up the temple in Avalar. He has been working day and night to get it done in time for the festivle of peace. It would represent all the lives that were lost in the war aginst the dark master and the freedom and peace everyone fought for. Spyro was now starting to wake up and Cynder saw this as she cleaned up the room.

"Morning Spyro. how did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I have ever had." spyro said before stretching out and getting off the bed.

"Yeah, you looked cute sleeping, as always."

"Heh, thanks Cyn." She kisses him on the cheek. "Now how about we get you feed."

"I could use a good meal." spyro said as they walked off to the mess hall. They enterned the mess hall, got their food and ate. they finished and Spyro was about to leave when, "DAD!" Spyro turned around only to get tackled by his three kids. "I missed you dad." ignite said hugging her dad.

"Hey I missed you two, all of you. Now can you get off please, your crushing me." spyro said.

"Sorry." the three apologized and got off.

"So the temple is done now right?" spyro jr asked.

"Yes it is. Now were setting up the decorations then it will be ready." spyro answered.

Can we see it dad? Please." the three begged. Spyro nodded and the started jumping in joy but then stoped when the guardians came in. They bowed and said, "Good morning. And good morning uncle."

"Good morning, and I see that you slept well Spyro." dash said.

"Yes I have. But now I was just about to leave." spyro replied.

"Where to? Is it back to the temple in Avalar?" flame asked. Spyro nodded and walked with them to the entrance to the temple. They reached outside and Spyro, Cynder and the children spread their wings getting ready to take off. "Spyro, Candice and I will head over there later. Alright?" dash said. Spyro nodded and the family took off. It was about fifteen minutes before they finally reached the temple. Cynder and the kids just had their jaws wide open as they looked apon the magificent temple. They landed in front of the entrance and Spyro opened the door to reveal the hallway. The walls, ceiling and floor were coverd in beautyful art and gold markings throught.

"S-Spyro, this is amazing." cynder said.

"yeah, this is really cool." the three added.

"Yes it is. We wanted this place to be a memory for everything we fought for in the past aginst the dark master, to everyone that had died, and to be used as a symbol of hope, peace and procperity for the future generations to come." spyro explained.

"Dad, what are the drawings on the walls?" ignite asked.

"Those are the history that from the past before the war all the way to this point." spyro answered. They continued to look through the temple and stopped at the mess hall for a snack then continued. After the tour, the stepped outside to see Candice and Dash landing. Hello again Spyro, Cynder, children. Now it is our turn to have a look at the temple and so far it looks amazing." dash said.

"So how was it you four?" candice asked.

"It was awsome and amazing. we couldnt describe it." the kids said.

"Yes, it was absolutly in discribable." cynder added. Then they bowed as the two guardians entered the temple and once they went in, the family took off in the air back to Warfang city. As they were in the air, Spyro looked over to his son for a bit and thought about the dream he had when Spyros kids attacked him. Then he spoke, "Son, how have you been doing on your training while i was gone?"

"I been doing good. Master Candice said im a natural at my ice breath but, Master Tremor and Terrador says that Im struggling with my earth." spyro jr answered.

"That is ok. At least your trying, and when I get spare time, Ill help you with it. Sounds good?" Spyro jr nodded and pick up speed and flew ahead. "We have been doing good in our elements as well dad." dizzy said.

"Good, good. Im glad to hear that you all are doing fine in training. Im proud."

"Thank you dad." ignite and dizzy said in unison and flew up to their brother. Cynder then came up to Spyro. "Looks like your making a good impression on them right now."

"Yeah, I thought about that dream I had all those years ago and I want them to be better then me." spyro answered.

"They will. You are a good teacher and father. They will call when help is needed." cynder said before kissing him on the cheek. Ten minutes past and they are at Warfang city. "Hey Spyro, im going to take the kids with me and shop ok?" cynder said. Dizzy and Ignite squeled for joy while Spyro jr groaned. "Dad, do I have to go?" he asked in dispeair. Spyro laughed and nodded. Spyro jr the groaned and followed his mom and sisters down to the market but then was pulled by the tail by his dad. "Ssh, im not going to get you torcured by shopping."

"Thanks dad." spyro jr said.

"Now lets go bef-" but Spyro was knocked away from his son with a small blast of wind. "And where do you think your going with him Spyro?" cynder said with a stren look.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk with him for a moment." spyro said in defence.

"Huh, right. Girls get your brother." Ignite and Dizzy went to their brother and pulled them away.

"Sorry son. Another time." spyro said. The kids continued down to the market and Cynder went straight to Spyro. "Dont think you can save him Spy. Do it again and it will be more than just a cold breeze." cynder said then flew to the kids, leaving Spyro with a chill down his spine.


	4. Chapter 4: father son trainning

Cynder and the kids went down to the market after Cynder got on to Spyro for trying to get his son out of shopping. Spyro went back to the temple still thinking about what Cynder on what she did and every time he tought about it, a chill went up his spine. He entered the temple and walked into the great hall to see the rest of the guardians. "Good timing Spyro. We were just making plans for how the festival is going to go." candice said

"Great." spyro said as he sat in his chair. "I have already worked up the idea of opening the temple."

"Perfect. And another matter, our chettah scouts have seen a couple small groups of grublims in Avalar. They delt with them no trouble, but there may still be more out there."

"Hmm. Do we have a good permiter around the temple?" spyro asked.

"Yes we do. I and other earth dragons made a good strong wall. Some of the troops here are now transferd over there with the chettah warriors." tremor answered.

"Good. This festival will go without interruption. Tomarrow, that day will be remembered for everything that weve done in the past." spyro said. Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence. Then raised their heads. "This meeting is over. We will continue anoter time." spyro said. With that everyone left. Spyro went to the dojo to train when he saw his son in there practicing.

"Hey son. I see that you managed to get away." spyro said.

"Oh, hi dad. I managed to slip away when they were shopping for food." spyro jr replied.

"Well now im in trouble cause your mother is thinking that I got you away from shopping." Spyro jr laughed and then Spyro started to laugh as well. "Anyway, I see that your getting better. Ecpesially at wind. Need a sparring partner?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." Spyro and his son get into their fighting positions on both side of the dojo. "Now im going to go harder on you then the last time, and your going to have to keep up."

"Fine with me." Spyro and his son stood quietly for a couple more seconds then Spyro jumped up into the air with great speed and immedietly shot a ball of electricity at Spyro jr. He rolled to the side and dove underground with earth and shot a couple earth bullets out at his dad, then shot out of the ground engulfed in fire a punched him in the gut. "AAGH!" Spyro yelled in pain as his sons fist of fire rammed his gut and was slammed into the wall. He bounced off, grabbed his son by the horn and threw him to the ground then shot a couple of fire balls at him. Spyro jr countered with his ice breath and shot into the air after his dad. They steidyed in the air watching each other carefuly. Spyro jr then blew a large cloud of fire which his dad counterd with his own and then Spyro jr shot an earth missle through the smoke and it hit Spyro in the shoulder. He fell to the ground but bounched back in the air to get nearly rammed as Spyro jr passed by inches. He then shot ice spikes down at Spyro jr but were destroyed as Spyro jr formed into a boulder around him, then jumped out shooting electricity bolts at him, but then was kicked across the floor. "Your getting slow son." Spyro jr grunted in pain as he got up. And as he got up, Cynder came in and saw him hurt. "Spyro jr, what happ- She saw Spyro charging a electricity ball. "Spyro what are you doing?!" cynder called out. Spyro heard her and decreased the charge and flew down to his son and helped him up.

"Im just sparring with him. And no I did not slip him from shopping." spyro said in defence.

"Its true mom. I didnt want to shop, so I came to the dojo to practice and dad came in to help. Im sorry."

"Its alright Spyro jr. You are doing a good thing." cynder said hugging him.

"And son, we are going to take a break for now. You did good, just need to work on your speed a little more and you did good on your earth." spyro said.

"Thank you dad." spyro jr said hugging him. The three left the dojo, and Spyro jr and his dad went to the medical room to be treated by Volteer. After they were done Spyro jr went to his room with with sisters and Spyro went back into the dojo and looks around at the damage. "He has been getting stronger Spy." cynder said coming up behind him.

"I know, and im glad for it. Now I need to see how the girls are doing." spyro said nuzzling her.

"Done. OH GIRLS!" cynder called out and Ignite and Dizzy came in. "Hi dad!" they said and jumped on him.

"Hey hey. If your going to go aginst me, then get off and on the court." spyro said getting up.

"Sorry, and we want Spyro jr to join. Can he dad?" ignite asked. And before Spyro could answer, his son flew in the dojo and landed next to his mother. "Rematch dad, but this time with help." he said as he walked next to his sisters.

"And anyway, not now. We are going to need energy for tomarrow at the festival. Mabye another time, I promise."

"Aww come on dad. Please" ignite and dizzy pleaded.

"No, im sorry but your brother actually made me a little dizzy at some points. And again, im proud of you son." spyro said nodding. Spyro jr bowed to his father and left the dojo. But then Ignite and Dizzy let loose of fire and electricity at the same time at their dad but he blocked it with a earth wall. "I told you ill train with you two another time. Do that again and i wont." The two just looked down and nodded and turn to leave but Spyro caught them. "Hey im sorry. I love you guys so much but I still have alot to do. And besides, your attack was in open view. Dont give your opponet time to react, ok?" spyro said.

"Yes dad." the two said in unison and hugged him.

"Alright now go play with your brother. We need work done." cynder said and the girls ran off. Spyro and Cynder smiled then kissed passionetly. They left then dojo to the front of the temple and flew up and sat on top. "I love you Cynder."

"I love you two Spyro." cynder said before kissing him. "And another thing, how is your thoughts of being a Warfang high teacher?" cynder asked, but spyro just tiltied his head to the side. "The guardians didnt tell you? Your in for a surprise.

**Well, there you have it. the festival of peace is coming up and Spyro is going to be a teacher at a new "Warfang high school?" You will see next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: festival of peace

Morning was now rising in the city of Warfang and this was a more beautiful morning then normal. It was also the day of the festival of peace for the releams. The festival that represents everything that our heros fought for aginst the dark armys and the defeat of Malefor. The sun shone through the windows of Spyro and Cynders room in the temple by the mushroom swamp and this time Spyro woke with a smile on his face and got up, not to disturb Cynder as she sleeped. He was about to get off the bed when he felt Cynders tail wrap around his own. "Where do you think your going Spyro?" she asked with a flirty look.

"No where. Just getting us breakfest." spyro replied then kisses her. "Any requests?"

"Sheep please." Spyro nods and flies off the balcony to hunt. Cynder then got up and walked out into the great hall and sat down. She was alone from her chuldren at Wafang and Spyro hunting. She then got up and walked to the pool of visions and looked into it knowing that she did not have this ability. She looked into it harder and thought of Spyro and Spyro jr, and starting to go into a trance. She didnt know what was going on as she saw Wafang in ruins. Dragons, moles and cheetahs on the ground dead, then saw Spyro standing in front of his son with a dark tail blade which pierced him through the chest. Cynder opened her eyes and jumped back away from the pool, breathing heavily "No, no please dont let it be true!" she screamed in her mind and ran out of the room only to run into Spyro.

"Hey hey. Whats the rush Cyn?" spyro said picking her up off the grround. She just squeezed him tightly and sobbed in his chest. "Spyro, I saw a vision." Spyro tilted his head in puzzlement. "Spyro, I looked into the pool of visions. I didnt think I could see anything but I did."

"Cynder calm down. But, what did you see?" he asked still confused at what he heard.

"Warfang was destroyed, and Everyone was dead. Flame, Ember, Tremor, and Candice were dead." cynder said cring more. Spyro stood silent at the thought of it. He just held on to Cynder tighter then ever. "It was probally a dream. Since this was your first time seeing something in the pool, it was from a past dream. You have nothing to worry about Cynder."

"But what abo-" but she was cut off by a kiss from Spyro. "Dont worry about it. nothing will come to that. Now come on and eat, I got your sheep." She nodded and followed him to the mess hall and started to eat their food, but Spyro was now clouded with the thought of something bad could happen. After a couple more hours they set off to Warfang to prepare for the festival, and Spyro had to get his head cleared. About half and hour later they reached Warfang and were greeted by the gaurdians and ex-guardians.

"Welcome back Spyro. Your on time." gina greeted.

"Yes welcome back Cynder." areia and terrdor said nuzzling their daughter.

"Good to be back. How are thing going with the preperations Flame?" spyro asked.

"Everything is going as planned. We just need to wait awhile then you can give your speech. Then we will open the new temple." Spyro and Cynder nodded and went in the halls of the Warfang temple were they soon met up with their kids eating. "Good morning mom, dad." the three said.

"Morning children. Are you guys ready for the new temple in Avalar?" cynder asked.

"Yeah, its going to be so cool!" spyro jr said. Spyro and Cynder laughed, then nuzzled all of them before heading off to their room. Spyro entered and started going through his book to memorize his speech he made. He wanted it to sound good so that everyone would have a good thought on what this day will be about. Cynder aproached from behind and gave a gental lick on the cheek. "you alright Spyro?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all."

"yeah we all are. But this day is going to be great, try cheering up a little bit Spyro, and besides. We might have someone new to take care the temple there."

"Alright if you say so." Spyro and Cynder then kissed and she walked out of the room. Hours later when everything was set to go.

"Spyro!" Cynder called as she lumbered down the halls of Warfang. The adult dragoness stuck her head into their living quarters and looked around to see her mate standing before a reflecting stone leaning against the wall. He was busy looking at himself and eyeing the silver stripe that ran down his spine. It glistened beautifully against his purple scales and the various colors of stained glass tiles that their roof was now comprised of. The black dragoness chuckled. "After all these years you still haven't gotten used to it."

"It's not that," Spyro replied, stopping and coming over to nuzzle his life mate. "I keep on thinking on how I got this."

Cynder gazed at him flirtatiously. "Well I think that you should forget about that for now and enjoy your life with me." She brought her tail blade up under his chin and turned his head towards her. Spyro smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Cynder."

"And I'll never stop loving you, Spyro," Cynder growled lovingly.

"Hey you, Spyro, Cynder!" tremor came dashing down the hallway and poked his head in to see the two dragons in a loving embrace. "Oh... uh! Oops! He cringed and pulled his head back into the corridor.

"It's okay tremor," Cynder called and released Spyro from her grasp. "What is it?"

The green dragon poked his head back in and this time another head appeared alongside him. Candice smiled politely as she rubbed affectionately against Tremors side. "We were just coming to get you. It's almost time."

"Okay, well be there shortly." Cynder waved. Tremor and his dragoness ducked back into the hallway. Cynder waited until the sounds of their footsteps and gentle laughter disappeared before turning back to Spyro. "Shall we?"

"I suppose it would be rude to keep everyone waiting." The two dragons moved towards the balcony and stepped into the warm sunlight. Spyro looked at his dragoness and smiled at her beauty. She was free of the bracelets that she had worn for so many years and now donned the elegant breast plate Spyro had designed so many years ago. The platinum metal was almost blinding in the midday sun. The sapphire gem in the center blended well with the color of Cynder's eyes as well as her brightly colored breast scales.

The black dragoness seemed to notice his eyes on her and blushed slightly. "Come on, stud. Let's go." She spread her great wings and leaped gracefully into the air. Spyro smiled and followed after her. The two dragons flew towards the vally of Avalar where a crowd of creatures had massed. Manweersmalls, moles, cheetahs, dragons from all the outlying cities, even the Atlawa had made an appearance. The hills and courtyard were packed to capacity and a roar went up from the crowd as Spyro and Cynder soared over their heads. The dragons headed towards the newly built temple of the Avalar. The temple was now built as a combination of the first temple design along with the new Tower of Enlightenment in Certrona. It had taken the dragons weeks to build; and it was on this day that they also celebrated the end of the war against the Dark Master. Standing at the base of the temple tower stood the other guardians. Flame alongside Ember, Candice beside Tremor and Dash with Vexi away from the crowd slightly. The friends all nodded to one another as Spyro and Cynder set down on the platform.

"Are you ready to do this?" Tremor asked with a smile as the guardians stepped forward to stand proudly at the edge of the platform.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spyro nodded and turned to address the audience. "Thank you all for coming!" His voice belted out across the city like a great, thundering horn. "As you know, it has taken us all a long time to recover from the long war with the Dark Master! But that was many years ago, and we've all been able to work together and thrive in this new age of peace! But we cannot forget those we fought with to get to this point in history! Those who sacrificed everything they had! Those who lost their lives for the greater good of the world!" A pang of sadness struck the hearts of everyone as they remembered the losses of all who had died and their brothers in arms. Spyro turned slightly and gestured a wing towards the tower behind him. "This new temple is a symbol of what we've fought for and who fought alongside us in the past! It's a symbol for future generations who look up and see what their ancestors have left for them! A world where our offspring can run free without worries! A world where we can all live happily with one another and achieve any dream we set our mind to!" The crowd began to cheer again. "This temple is a memorial to those who have fought for us! And they will not be forgotten." The crowd quieted down and bowed their heads for a moment of silence.

As Cynder stared at the crowd bellow she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a pair of dragons sitting on the top of a pavilion nearby. The male was black with grey chest scales. His left eye was a royal blue and his right was a crimson red. Scars marked his body but he still made for an attractive looking male in his prime. The female beside him was a white dragoness with grey spots peppering along her slender body. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her horns and talons were as dark as onyx. She wore a golden ring around her left horn and tail as well as a golden breast plate over her dark scales. The designs on them reminded Cynder of those Ignitus had as the chronicler.

Both dragons smiled politely and Cynder smiled back. The male seemed oddly familiar to her, yet she had never seen him before in her life. Their eyes locked for a long, tense moment before the male broke his attention. He turned his head and arched his neck back towards his spine. It was then Cynder saw the pair of dragon hatchlings no more than a few months old yawn and curl themselves around each other in the crook of their father's back. The female smiled and licked the male on the cheek before they shared a short kiss. Cynder smiled and recalled the warm and tender moments she and Spyro had shared so many of.

The couple turned and looked at Cynder one last time before spreading their great wings and gliding off towards the lower levels of the city and disappearing from view.

"Good luck," Cynder whispered with a gentle motherly smile. "Whoever you are."

The sound of footsteps grabbed Cynder's attention and she turned to see an aged Magnitus and Tyrannica coming up the steps before stopping and bowing respectfully to the guardians.

"Well done, all of you." The elder smiled. "I know your teachers would be most proud of you."

"We know they are." Candice smiled, nuzzling her cheek against Tremor's neck. The dragons all shared a mild chuckle. Spyro looked back down at the crowd.

"We thank you all for coming! So without any further delay, let the celebrations begin!" Another uproar came from the city as fireworks shot into the air. The guardians moved out of the way as several of the guests approached the temple for a closer look. Spyro found himself admiring the carvings engraved into the stone. All the way up the tower he could see the story being told of how the guardians had fought the Dark Master and how when things looked most bleak the forces of good had triumphed in the end by coming together for a righteous cause: peace.

"You okay?" Cynder asked nudging him slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spyro nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're amazing, Spyro," Cynder whispered softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're nothing less than a living miracle and a beacon of hope to us all."

"Thanks, Cynder." The purple dragon sighed and licked her cheek.

Just then the sound of shouts grabbed the guardians' attention.

"Get away from me!" spyro jr shouted irritatedly as he was chased by his sisters and Fira.

"Come on Spy! Just one!" The fire dragoness pleaded playfully.

"Yeah! It won't kill you! Just one!" The electricity dragoness added.

"No! Never! And don't call me Spy!"

"You kids get back here!" Sparx hollered. Behind him Inferno beat his wings hard to keep up with him. The little dragons hit the platform running. Spyro jr ran around the maze of legs with the two girls chasing after him.

Sparx flew over to his brother and gasped for breath. "Spyro like I said , man, I'm getting too old for this." Spyro and Cynder laughed as the dragonfly flopped down across Spyro's snout.

"Okay you kids, that's enough," Flame ordered, placing a paw between the girls and Spyro jr, who took cover behind Cynders leg. The black dragoness laughed and nuzzled him affectionately. Spyro smiled and rubbed his son's side with his snout as well.

"So what are you little fire crackers doing?" Tremor asked, leaning his head down towards Fira and Spyros two girls.

"We were trying to give him a kiss." Dizzy answered as she and Fira scooted next to each other.

Ember snickered and looked down at them. "Girls, what have I told you about running around trying to kiss boys?"

"But we just wanted to give him one little one," Fira protested, trying to put on a pouty look for her mother.

"Ignite." Sierra nodded. "It was just a kiss on the cheek."

"Girls..." Ember raised a brow and tilted her head to the side. The young dragons hung their head in defeat.

"Don't kiss the boys unless they ask for it." The two recited in unison. The guardians laughed but Spyro jr didn't seem to take the joke too kindly. He glared at the three who continued to eye him playfully and ducked behind his father's front legs before sticking his tongue out in defiance.

Instead of being discouraged by the gesture, the girls only giggled more playfully, their tails wagging excitedly back and forth. Tremor laughed as well and leaned down towards them and lowered his voice, trying to keep Candice or Ember from hearing.

"You know, it's best to wait it out and then strike when he's not expecting it," He murmured and the three eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Tremor, stop encouraging them," Candice scolded, only to cause her mate to laugh. The three bounded back to inferno and Spyro jr who were busy wrestling with each other in front of their parents.

In the silence of his chamber, Ignitus smiled at the picture before him; Spyro, Cynder and the guardians all standing around, smiling and laughing together with their children. "Well done, young dragons." He nodded approvingly. "Well done all of you." He closed the book and moved to set it on the shelf as a white, grey-spotted dragoness and scarred male black dragon entered the chamber.

"How is everything, Ignitus?" Eris asked, gently picking up one of her babies from Iacchus back.

"It's absolutely magnificent, my dear Eris." The former fire guardian smiled. "It certainly has been an age of heroes."

Back at Warfang the guardians continued to laugh and chat with their guests as they ascended the long staircase to the temple. Tremor glanced to the side and smirked at what he saw. Spyro and Cynder were engaging in a conversation with Hunter and Chief Prowlus while their son Spyro jr sat quietly beside them. The little purple dragon didn't even notice the three girls stealthily creeping up on him until it was too late.

"Mmmmwah!" ignite, Dizzy and Fira pressed their lips on either side of Spyro jr cheeks, giving him a loud smacking kiss.

The purple dragon's eyes widened and his face burned deep red, more from embarrassment than irritation, and he shrieked.

"Eeeeeewwww!"

**Well, looks like Spyro jr got his first kiss. The temple was now open and the festival of peace has begun. Things have begun turned for the best, but with Ignitus and the other two dragons. Who are they? You will find out soon...**


	6. Chapter 6: The threat revaled

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that i wont be posting new chapters as fast now cause their is a lot of school work, sorry. But right now the festival was underway and then there were two other dragons at the end. Who were they really and do they have something to do with Spyro and Cynder? Find out this chapter...**

The festival went on throught the day and ended at sunset. Everyone then left with their bellys full, smiles on their faces and the thought of peace through the realems. The guardians, Spyro and Cynder were in the great hall talking about how well the festival went. Spyro and Flames children were in their rooms sleeping after having a long day playing. "Hey Spyro, Are you ok? Is something bothering you?" candice asked.

"Yeah, im fine. Just a little teird." spyro said reasuring. Cynder looked at Spyro with a worried look after remembering her vision earlier this morning. "I guess. It has been a long day." flame added.

"Wait! Actually, me and Cynder wanted to say something. But Cynder should say it." spyro said looking at her with a seirous look. Cynder nodded and sat up in her chair starring at the rest of the guardians. "I, I had a vision." The guardians looked at each other in confusion then Dash spoke up. "How did you do this Cynder? Did you just found out?"

"Yes, before the festival. And it was of..." Cynders voice trails off and Spyro nuzzles her. "Go on Cynder, tell them." spyro said helping her. Cynder nodded and stepped forward. She took a breath then spoke, "Warfang was in ruins. Everyone was dead, moles, cheetas, dragons and you guardians too. Spyro was fighting someone but I dont know who, but he died as well." cynder explained then was shaking like a leaf. Spyro drapped a wing over her to comfort her. The guardians looked at each other, trading scared and worried glances.

"Spyro, you dont think it could be Malefor, do you?" flame asked. Chills ran up Spyros spine as he thought of the last time he fought him. "I dont know. Its been so long since we mentioned him." spyro replied.

"Well if it was, why would he come out of hidding now?" candice asked.

"I dont know candice, but if he is still alive, then we need to prepare for any attack. Im not taking any chances." terrador added.

"But if so, what are we going to do about everyone else in the city?" cynder asked.

"We will have to wait until we get any word or sign of being attacked. Guardians, we need to get back home and try if we can see anything more on this. We will send a falcon to you." spyro said. The guardians nodded and then the two left the room to where their children were sleeping but met Spyro jr in the middle of the hallway. "Son, what are you doing up at this hour?" spyro asked.

"To know what is going on. I know about what mom visioned, are we in danger from the dark master again?" he asked. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then back at Spyro jr. "We dont know, we are trying to find out about this. I just visioned it and it could be jest from a past nightmare." cynder reasured.

"But what do I tell Ignite and Dizzy?"

"Just tell them the truth son. You are the dragon of the family here, take care of them. You are mature as I was. I trust you to behave while were gone. Ok?"

"I will dad." spyro jr said before hugging his parents. The kissed his head then walked away to the entrance of the temple and took to the sky at night. Spyro jr ran out after them but lost them. He went back inside and headed off to bed to get caught by Ember. "You ok sweety?" He nodded and walked on but was stopped with Embers tail. "Theres something your not telling me. What is it?" ember asked again.

"Its nothing, dad and mom just left back home and left me in charge of my sisters. And the rest, you ought to ask the guardians." Spyro jr said then left back into his room to sleep with his sisters. Ember was puzzled then looked to see the gaurdians coming out of the great hall and Flame coming towards her. "Flame hun, whats going on? Spyro jr told me that theres something that you want to tell me?" Flame looked at the rest of the guardians befor they disappeared around the corner, then back to Ember. "Ill explain in the morning, im teird." flame replied. Ember nodded and walked with Flame to their room to see their children sleeping together. Tremor and Candice headed to their room until Tremor stopped and looked outside. "Whats wrong hun?" candice asked.

"Nothing. Ill be back, im just going to take a step outside for a little bit."

"Ok, be careful." she said before kissing him. Tremor then walked off to the entrance and flew to the top of the temple. He sat there in silence under the bright moon and cool breeze. "Is everything alright Tremor?" hunter said coming from behind.

"Yes. Its fine, just coming out for a breather." tremor replied.

"Ok, but I need to tell you that some of our scouts spotted movement of some grublims moving to the mountains." hunter explained.

"How big of the group?"

"Small, we managed to pick some of them off but they got away."

"Good. the less more of them the better." He looks towards the ground and sighs, then looks at Hunter. "We had word from Cynder that she had a vision, dont ask how but what is important is what she saw." Hunter gave a slight worried look.

"What did she see?"

"She saw that Warfang was in ruins. we were dead, and after that. We may think malefor has returned." Hunter stepped back a bit with wide eyes. "How is this possible, it was nearly ten years since his defeat."

"Yes I know, but it could be one of her nightmares. And we hope its just that."

"But what of Spyro?"

"He is back at the temple in the mushroom swamp trying to find out more on this. He will be back in the morning to talk about it." tremor finished as he walked to the edge of the temple. "You should head back to the village and get some sleep." Hunter nodded and ran off as Tremor flew back down and headed inside. He went to his room to sleep.

**So, theres the starter of this new threat. Some how, after ten years Cynder saw something in the pool of visions and now the risk of everyone in danger is just creeping around to strike. Until next time, what is Spyro jr have in this? Who are the two dragons from before that were watching them at the festival? Find out next time...**


	7. Chapter 7: new friends?

**Thus, signs of a new threat emerges out of the shadows. who is this so called new enemy and what dose Spyros son have in all this? Plus no one besides Ignitus and Cynder knows about the two mysterious dragons that watched the festival a day ago. Cynder only saw them, but what is in store for everyone. Find out this chapter.**

Spyro and Cynder reached their home temple in the mushroom swamp and went inside. They were exsuasted from the trip from Warfang to home. They came back to look in the pool of visions to see if they can find anything more about Cynders vision. The gaurdians and the other two hope its just a past nightmare and hope that Malefor has not returned. The last time Spyro and Cynder faught him over ten years ago, he was dragged into the crystal core and was kept there. Spyro and Cynder went into the great hall and Spyro immediatly looked into the pool, as tierd as he was, he wanted to know more about what was going on.

"Spyro, we can look tomarrow. We need rest now come on." cynder said yawning.

"No, I need to know now. The sooner we find out, the sooner we will have time to prepare if anthing happens." spyro said and yawns as well but still stares into the water.

"Spyro, if we are to prepare, then we will need sleep. You will just slow us down, now off to bed." cynder counterd pointing her tail to their room. Spyro sighedand went to the room with Cynder following close behind. The two enterned and layed down on the bed. "Spyro, dont worry. We will get to the bottom of this." cynder kissed him and then soon fell asleep followed by Spyro. Back in the temple at Warfang, someone was not getting any sleep and it was Spyro jr. He got up and wandered the around and went into the great hall. He then sat down and looked into the pool of visions, he didnt know what he was doing since it was his first time so he probally wouldnt see anything. He starred long and hard but then jumped when he heard Terrador behind him. "something wrong, young dragon?"

"I dont know. im just thinking about what is going on and I was trying to see anything in the pool here." spyro jr replied. Terrador sat down nexto to him and looked into it, then at him. "You will soon come to understand that right now we are dealing with a lot right now. We could be in grave danger so you will need to not mess around. be more seiroius now you get me?" terrador informed.

"Yes sir. I will do what I can to help."

"Hmp, you are just like your father alright. Strong, free-willed and with a good heart. Im glad to have lived to be your teacher and your fathers teacher." terrador said patting spyro jrs head.

"Thank you. I guess Ill head back to bed." spyro jr said getting up and walking to the door. Terrador followed and both walked down the hallway to his room until they met a dragon at the corner. He had blue with white chest scales. He had silver horns and claws. His left eye was a royal blue and his right was a crimson red. Scars marked his body. He looked like the one Cynder saw at the festival. He then bowed, "Hello Terrador. Young Spyro jr."

"Might I ask who you are, and why did you come here at this time?" terrador asked.

"My aplogieze. I am Iacchus, and I came here on the account of Ignitus." he explined.

"How is grandpa doing over there? Is and is my grandma over there too?" spyro jr said.

"They are doing fine young one." he replied.

"Well, you are welcome here Iacchus. And sorry if I sounded hostile." terrador apologized.

"It is fine." iacchus said as he turned behind him. "Alright come on out now Zepar." Then a black dragon with red belly scale, red horns that was almost like Spyro with a body built like him. He was the same size as Spyro jr. "Hello Master Terrador, Spyro jr." zepar bowed. Terrador and Spyro jr bowed back. "It is nice to meet you two. Your trip must have been exsusting, allow me to show you to your room. And Spyro jr, can you show Zepar to his?" terrador said. He nodded and went in the oppisite direction to the room. "So, how is it like for your dad being the purple dragon, that saved everyone?" zepar asked.

"It has its good and bad side. I get a lot of attention, im protected, i have a awsome dad. But, I have a lot more responsiblitys and I have to work more. But I dont mind it, i like doing this stuff." spyro jr explained.

"Wow. I wish my dad was a purple dragon."

"Well, you will be hanging around here more, plus my dad will be comeing back tomarrow. Hopefuly." spyro jr said as they reached a door. He opened it and Zepar walked in. "Thank you and good night." Spyro jr then left back to his room. Meanwhile back with Terrador and Iacchus, they were walking to his room as well. "So, how are things on your end?" iacchus asked.

"About the same. We just heard of this hours ago, so we are trying to do what we can to find out more." terrador said as they walked to iacchus room. "But we will disscuse it in the morning." Iacchus nodded and went in and said good night. Terrador went back to his room like Spyro jr and fell asleep. Morning then soon arisen in Warfang, but it turned out to be a fogy morning insetad of sunshine. The guardiands awoke at the same time, aside from Tremor. He always slept in most of the time. "Tremor, get up sweety." candice said. He just snored, and that made Candice blow a chilling patch of snow onto his hide. He jumped up shivering.

"W-Why did y-y-you do that?" he asked.

"To get your lazy butt up. We have things to do you know." candice said before kissing him on the nose.

"Sorry candy. if it was a good morning, then I would have." tremor counterd.

"Well come on, im hungry." Tremor then got up and went with candice to the mess hall to see the rest of the guardians, Spyro jr and another young dragon. Even though Flame, Dash and Ember been there longer they still looked at Zepar with a curious face. He resembaled Cynder in color, but was built like Spyro jr. It was so strange to them, but they brushed it off and continued eating. At the same time over at the mushroom swamp temple, Spyro and Cynder were eating. It was foggy over where they were as well, and Spyro was feeling something wrong, Cynder noticed right away.

"Hon, you ok?"

"Yeah im fine. Just a little tired is all. I wonder how Spyro jr is doing?"

"Im sure hes fine. Hes taking care of his sisters and helping helping the guardians." cynder said nuzzling him. "They have a job over there and we have ours here."

"I know, but I cant help but get a feeling that someone is over there and no one notices them."

"Im sure they do and they are fine. Nothing bad is happening now." cynder reasured. Spyro sighed then finished up eating and left to the great hall o look in the pool of visions. He looked into it and started to see something immediatly and it was his son, along with Zepar. He never seen him before and saw how he looked alot like Cynder and him. "Cynder!" spyro called. Cynder ran in. "What, did you see anything?"

"Not entirerly but I saw another dragon and he looked a lot like you and me. Hes with Spyro jr."

"Is he ok? What is going on?" cynder started to panic.

"Easy Cyn. Hes fine, they are just sitting from the looks of it." spyro said calming her down.

"But how are you sure?" she asked.

"I dont know, all I did was think of him and it showed me what was going on." He looks to the balcony and walks to it. "Come on, we better go and see." Cynder nodded and followed him into the air to Warfang.

**Whats going to happen now? Why is Spyros focus pointing to that young drahon that came to the temple just last night and how is he connected to Spyro and Cynder? find out next time. And if you have face book, join my group if you want, it is Spyro 'n' Cynder 4 life. Alright, if you have any questions for me. review or PM me. Ok peace...  
**


End file.
